


Truth

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [17]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

The door squeaks as she opens it a little, just enough to see him there. A cold, meant to be distant “what do you want?” is thrown his way, but the words lose their harshness somewhere between them and trailing off into the air to be taken with the wind that s blowing outside.

 

Josh doesn't push...He waits patiently for her to surrender, steps in as she steps aside and opens the door fully to let him in. Slowly he follows her into the kitchen , stops at the door frame, leans against it. He can tell she is nervous by the way her hands shake as she's preparing herself a coffee...the same hands that left prints on their cheeks the last time they saw her.

 

Turning with a sigh Jenna tries to fix him with a death stare, but only manages to give him one full of pain as she boldly asks right away. “Did you fuck him already?” Provocating she sips in her cup, the wounds of knowledge still visible in her face, in her red-cried eyes. Josh breaks their eye contact then for a moment to look down in his hands, those hands that had destroyed a marriage when they gripped his best friend and pushed him into a wall. 

 

“No. And i will not do it. It s Not what He wants. It s Not what He needs. For now.” Scoffing she crosses her arms, shakes her head on that. “I was not enough, apparently.” “That's not true. Tyler never thought about you that way….it was me destroying all of this...I should be the one you hate.” Pondering his words for a moment she sighs again, sets the mug aside, the coolness of her demeanor slowly melting away as she let's her arms run along herself, hugs herself tightly. 

 

“I can't hate you for being in love with him, I understand you to well. But i can hate him for doing this to the both of us. He shouldn't have lied to me. He shouldn't have kissed you back.” Josh knows she is right then and he knows Tyler is thinking just the same. That s why he is down, in the lowest level he might have ever been, literally dead inside. 

 

Nodding slightly he waits for her to get on, sorting out the words that come to his mind in order to find the right ones. “Why are you here, Joshua? Did He tell you the same as me? That he can't part his heart in two halfs anymore? That he needs to decide, to choose between us? Did he fake you out Just the same way he pushed me away?” 

 

Taking a deep breath He straightens, rounds the counter, closes in. They are on eye level now, her beautiful blue orbs widened by surprise but not drenched in fear. “He doesn't even know i m here. Jenna...He's Missing you so hard it kills him.” She looks out the window then, signalising how less she wants to care and Josh realises he has to lay out all the cards if he don't want to lose her again. “I Miss you.” He adds, quietly, in the edge of perception. 

 

There's no answer for a long time, she just stands there and stares into nothing tries to process. Still Jenna doesn't refuse to accept his arms locking around her, bringing her close enough to his Chest for his running heart to reach her numb ears. “We're not the same without you, Jenna. We both need you to come Back to us.”

 

Crying again, helplessly drowned into those warm Arms, the feelings she suppressed for so long, she allows her lips to trail his jawline. “And then what? The three of us living in the lie of me and Tyler being happy?” “No” He states as her reaches for her face and seals her lips with a kiss “the three of us living the only truth there is.”


End file.
